


Healing

by wannabebadwolf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Romance, Supportive Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabebadwolf/pseuds/wannabebadwolf
Summary: Yuuri injures himself, causing a panic attack. Viktor helps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely inspired by my own anxiety issues and a very memorable panic attack.

“Yuuri,” Viktor chided for the fifth time that day, “You’re going to injure yourself if you keep being this reckless.”

While the weeks after the Grand Prix finals were originally intended to be a well-deserved break for them both, Yuuri had insisted on training in his new rink in St. Petersburg as soon as they had finished moving his belongings into Viktor’s flat.

“Damn it, Viktor! I know that! You’ve said it enough.” Yuuri snapped back as he glided back into the center of the ice. Yuuri knew that landing Viktor’s signature quad flip in the finals was short of a miracle and that he needed to master it if they were going to be competing against each other in the upcoming season. He had had enough downtime to recharge, and he knew that starting sooner rather than later was going to be what he needed to be successful.

Yuuri took a deep breath as he got into position and slid down the ice. As he kicked off, Yuuri’s mind slipped out of focus, back to Viktor’s last persistant warning. He landed crooked on the outside edge of his blade which caused his ankle to roll despite the firm support of his boot.  After hitting the ice, Yuuri whined and drew his legs up to his chest, curling in on his pain.

“Shit,” he breathed, once he had opened his eyes, seeing Viktor gliding his way. Yuuri hastily pulled himself off of this ice and back to his feet, despite the immense pain. He already knew the lecture he had coming for him. Especially after the endless warnings he had heard that morning.

“Yuuri, are you alright?” Viktor asked in a panic, eyebrows drawn together in concern, “You went down hard. We need to see if your shoulder and ankle are fine.”

Yuuri shook his head and took a small step back from Viktor.

“I’m fine, I promise,” he muttered, already feeling his chest pounding in his chest, “It was just a fall, I’m fine. I don’t need to have you examine me.”

Whatever Viktor had replied with went unheard as Yuuri’s panic overtook him. The pain in his ankle was nearly unbearable, but it dulled in comparison to the feeling of doom settling in to the back of his mind. Yuuri took another step back and pushed himself to the wall for support. He slid down to sit on the ice as his body began to give out to the oncoming panic attack Yuuri knew he wasn’t going to be able to fight off.

Viktor had been warning him all morning. After not listening to him like Yuuri had, there was no was Viktor was going to keep coaching him. Viktor had his own career to worry about now, anyway. He wouldn’t want to deal with a skater like Yuuri, going against his every recommendation. It would be so simple for Viktor to just abandon him like that, leave him in St. Petersburg without a local to help him around. He wouldn’t even be able to find the airport without Viktor; he knew he would be completely screwed if Viktor abandoned him as his coach. Not just his skating career, but his life too. Not to mention how the fallout would damage their personal relationship. Viktor would-

“Yuuri,” Viktor’s voice came softly, prompting Yuuri to open his eyes, “You’re going to be okay. You’re in pain, aren’t you?”

Yuuri nodded, trying to quell his mind with Viktor’s words; repeating them though his mind. He was hurt and panicking. It was just the pain getting to him.

“Yeah, I bet that set you off,” Viktor ensured, reaching out to stroke Yuuri’s upper arm, “You’re stressed and the pain isn’t helping you feel any better is it? You’re going to be okay, though. I’m sure it isn’t too bad.”

Yuuri nodded along as Viktor spoke, unsure of who he was really doing it for at that point. While the reassurance from Viktor did help calm him, his brain was telling him that he needed to prove to Viktor that he really was alright.

“Come on,” Viktor murmured, helping Yuuri back to his feet, “Let’s get you off of the ice. You need to get that boot off before the swelling gets too bad.”

Yuuri felt Viktor’s arms supporting him as they glided to the edge of the rink. Before he knew it, he was sitting on a bench, Viktor on his knees in front of him.

“Viktor?”

“There you are, Yuuri,” Viktor said softly as he removed Yuuri’s skates, “Back with me?”

Yuuri hummed in acknowledgement, carefully lifting his injured leg to help Viktor. The exhaustion was already there, as it usually would be after his panic attacks, but he couldn’t just sit there uselessly while Viktor tended to him.

“I don’t think anything is broken,” Viktor finally said after a careful examination of Yuuri’s swollen ankle, “Just a strain. Is your shoulder fine? Anything else hurting?”

“No, I don’t think so,” Yuuri sighed, “I’m sorry, Viktor. I should have listened to you earlier.”

Viktor shook his head as he got off of the floor to join Yuuri on the bench. “Don’t worry about it,” he said, turning to face Yuuri, “Do you need anything? Some water? Maybe we should call it a day so you can recover.”

“I’m fine,” Yuuri insisted, looking up at Viktor, “I’m sure there’s something I can work on while resting my ankle. I should start looking for music for my new routines anyway.”

“No, Yuuri. I meant mentally. You need to take the rest of the day for yourself. Don’t worry about skating for a bit,” Viktor insisted.

When Yuuri looked up at him in confusion, Viktor gave him a small smile and reached out to brush Yuuri’s hair into place.

“I need to be a good coach for you,” he explained, “I’ve never experienced anything like it myself, but I did some reading so I can know how to take care of you after panic attacks. I’m not just here to make your performances better. I need to make sure you’re mentally taken care of, too. I’ve been neglectful in the past and I need to do better.”

After a long, silent pause, Yuuri let out a deep breath, leaning in to Viktor to rest against him.

“Thank you, Viktor,” Yuuri said quietly, “I really do appreciate that. Really.”

“Don’t hesitate to ask if you need help,” Victor replied, “I’m always here for you. Don’t ever doubt that, Yuuri.”

Yuuri nodded. There was nothing else he could even think to say to Viktor’s sudden outpouring of support. It has always been difficult to expose his mental illness to Viktor, despite it forcing its way out of him on rare occasions. It was good to hear everything he needed without even having to ask for it from Viktor.

“I’m here for good, you know,” Viktor added, “Coach or otherwise.”

Yuuri snuggled closer to Viktor’s chest, resting his head on his collarbone.

“You know me too well,” he nearly laughed, thinking back on what his mind had been telling him just minutes earlier, “But, I know you are.”

Viktor hummed and pressed his lips to the part in Yuuri’s hair.

“Let’s go home,” Viktor said as he leaned away to look down at Yuuri, “I’m sure Makkachin is getting lonely without us there.”

“More like you already miss him,” Yuuri teased as he got up, taking Viktor’s hand as he went, “But, I’m sure he missed you too.”

Viktor just laughed and squeezed Yuuri’s hand, giving him just the slightest bit more reassurance as they left the rink.


End file.
